


She's Not Afraid

by Cupcake3698



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake3698/pseuds/Cupcake3698





	1. Chapter 1

Looking at her swift feet, her turning every other minute, searching faces. Her eyes land on mine, I smirk slightly, going through the crowds trying to reach her. She moved faster in her feet entering her worst fear of being closed in by people. As I got closer I hear her breath in a unsteady pace. She turned to face me as her fear closed in, no where for her to go. She held her arms to her chest, hyperventilating. I took her wrist, remembering the pain I caused her as she flinched away. I grabbed her hand instead keeping away from her damaged wrists.

She started to breath louder- as if her lungs were collapsing. I took her to an open area hugging her, she struggled to get away. I didn't loosen my grip on her body, keeping her close to me. Protecting her. The crowds started looking at both of us, her punching my chest. I rubbed small circles on her back as she put her face into my chest to start sobbing.  
"You're a monster!" she screamed into my chest, still crying. 

"Shhh..." I mumbled into her ear. She grabbed my shirt crumbling and un-crumbling it. She started punching my chest again, with muffled sobs. I grabbed her wrist again, she hissed in pain, while we went to my truck. I pulled down the bed of the truck, taking her hand to pull her in. I sat down and she laid in my arms calming down a bit. I wrapped my arms around her torso, watching the sky go black as pitch. 

Once, my princess calmed down, she looked at me examining my face. 

"Are you afraid?" my voice growled, as I entwined my fingers with hers. 

"Of what?" 

"Me." my voice sounded darker then I wanted it to be. She looked at me for several moments. 

"No..." she finally said looking up to the starry night. 

"Why? Everyone one else runs when they see me. I talk, they see me as a threat. Why and how are you so different from them?" 

"Your mine.... I can't be afraid of someone that's mine, and I'm not a hypocritical dick like everyone else."  
A smile tugged from mouth as I pressed my lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months after moving to Wolverhampton, England my friends invited me to a small party after High School graduation. It was the night of gradation. I threw on some ripped jeans, black tank top with a leather jacket, topping it off with my black converse shoes. I left my hair the same tossing it in a messy bun. Some blush and eye shadow finished off the outfit as I slid into my beautiful car.  
Driving to the party I turned on my favorite station, 104.1. Smiling as I pulled in the driveway sliding out of the car. I opened the door of the “small” house party with many drunk teenagers, flirty teenagers, and many more of them all around the house. I slid in trying to find my friends. I gave up an hour later looking for them. I stood alone, in a whole pool of sweaty bodies swaying back and forth. A boy with hazel eyes, and hair that went into a quiff. He gave me a smirk coming closer to me, I gave a shy smile and he got closer to me and it felt like my lungs were collapsing. I breathed in as he looked at me with a sly smile.  
“Dance with me.” this boy whispered into my ear, kissing my neck. I took his hand and the music roared over everyone’s voice. Humming along to the song I slowly danced with this stranger. My body tensed up as he grabbed my phone from my back pocket typing something in then sliding it back into place. He moved my head sucking on a tender spot then winked at me as he finished walking away. I didn’t believe what just happened I looked for the ice cooler filled with beer, or coolers. I found it taking two to three bottles taking a swig of the first one. I felt relieved after the first bottle finished, I opened the second bottle about to take another sip when the same boy from earlier came and took it from me.  
“Your driving home right? You shouldn’t be drinking.” the boy’s husky voice said as he took my last beer away from me. I pouted a bit then tried taking my beer back but the boy took a drink from it. I frowned staying where I was, knowing I couldn’t do anything. I smelt the cigarettes and alcohol from this boys breath I coughed as the boy got closer to me. He moved my neck again, sucking on the same spot he did earlier.  
“Now everyone knows your mine.” he whispered hotly into my ear. My mouth pulled into a smile for some odd reason as the boy walked away. I felt like it was time to go home so nothing else stupid happens. I drove quickly and silently to my home, I felt like it was necessary to call my mom at this outraging time, but she didn’t answer so I left a message. I took off my skinnies then pulled my shirt over my underwear while walking to my room. I tossed my shirt to the side, taking off my under garments also. My phone vibrated with a unknown name.  
Liam- you should close your blinds hun. Don’t want anybody to see through them. Especially when your mine. Thanks for the show xoxo ;)  
I ran over to my blinds looking outside, seeing only a smirk. I closed my blinds quickly being scared. I ran downstairs locking my door and everything else. I finally slipped in bed at three not worrying the boy so called Liam would be near.


	3. Chapter 3

The taste of his lips still stuck in my mouth. It was a blend of alcohol and a slight unfamiliar taste. Just the thought of the kiss made my cheeks rosy red. A small smile plastered against my face as I began to unpack books that just came in.  
"Why are you so happy?" my boss, Eugene, asked stopping to help me unpack the box.  
"Ugh no reason" I lied going to the second floor to put a great book ,by James Patterson,on its shelf. The door chimed and I looked behind from where I was, seeing Liam with his half smirk.  
"Is Alex here?" he asked the front desk worker. The way he said my name sent chills down my back. I began to do my work like nothing happened then a large, muscular pair of hands wrapped around my waist. A smile played my lips as Liam turned me around.

"Hi." his dark, yet husky voice said as he looked at me.

"Hello." my small voice spoke and I looked at him.

"Dinner. 7 o'clock tonight. I'll pick you up." he got closer to me and whispered in my ear "Wear something sexy."

More chills ran down my back as he set a kiss on my cheek and left. Finn and Eugene both looked at me, frightened.

"How do you know him?" both said in unison

"Went to party at the same place...." I simply said as I went downstairs to grab my slip. Finn's boyfriend, Levi, came in with a bright smile.

"Hi babe." Finn said as Levi placed his elbows on the counter top. Finn copied the same as Levi. they both stared in each other's eyes for a while, before Finn made the first move by kissing Levi.

"Where's my best buddy, Alex?" Levi finally said after he separated the kiss.

"Hi Levi.." I said and he ran over to hug me. I hugged him back and he looked at my cheeks. Apparently they were blushing a bit.

"Whose the boy? I have to meet him!" Levi screamed in excitement.

"Come over and I'll tell you. like right when I get off work you can come over and we'll talk. I get off in about five minutes. Can you wait till then?" Levi smiled and shook his head yes then the ragged blonde haired boy came behind Levi and hugged him.

I smiled at the two love birds then I went back to work for five more minutes. I took off my work shirt and slipped on my favorite band shirt before going to my house with Levi.

" It's five thirty now. We have about an hour and half till I have to leave."

Levi smiled and sat on my "extra bed" (sofa) criss crossed. I went to put sweats on then turned on a movie while we talked.

"I have to meet him Alex.. I have to either veto or let you keep him."

"He's not my boyfriend Levi." I said as I bit the side of my cheek. Levi's eyes widened as I said that and he shook me.

"Alex, how long have you known him?"

"Umm since Harrington's party..."

"Two weeks!! Really you should be already getting laid by this boy." I chuckled at his inappropriate remark then looked at the time.

"Come help me pick an outfit please." I pleaded and Levi took my hand and ran up to my room. He mumbled things as he went through my closet.

"Sexy enough for you?" he said with a tiny playful wink.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the clock ticking. It was going as slow as possible as both Levi and I sat on my couch waiting for Liam to show up. It was fifteen till seven, me sitting with Levi. I watched some Supernatural as I waited, not a very girl show for me I know but I love it. Laying my head on Levi's shoulder about to fall asleep a light knock came on my front door. I looked at Levi and he got up greeting Liam at the door. Simple outfit for Liam. I was in a little lower then thigh high black dress, with heels and a tad bit of makeup. I over did it. I looked at Liam and his mouth tugged into a slight smile as his brown eyes connected with mine.

"Hi Alex." he said as he entered my flat. I gave a faint smile and Levi looked at me as he shook his head no. He then mouthed veto and he did everything to tell him no he didn't like Liam. I rolled my eyes and Liam gave me a rose. I smiled and Liam and I left to the restaurant. My hands were very shaky and I didn't want to look at Liam for some odd reason. I kept staring at the window. Liam pulled to a stop and my seat belt locked up on me. 

He got out and and opened my door for me letting me out. I looked around the place it was the park. Why such a simple place? I looked around and Liam went into his trunk. I waited for Liam to tell me where we were going and he grabbed a picnic basket and rugged blanket that was a soft blue. He began to walk to our destination and I followed right behind questioning everything. We sat right next to a tree and Liam placed the blanket and the picnic basket down. Was this only going to be a cheesy date? I thought to myself then I decided not to think anymore. I looked at Liam and he patted down right next to him. I removed my heels and sat down. We began to eat soon after. Really good sandwich and a glass of champagne. I looked at Liam and he placed his hand on my thigh. My back tensed, and I stopped looking at Liam and looked at his hand instead. My back kept tensed and he reached underneath my dress drawing little circles on my thigh. I wanted to tell Liam to stop but the words couldn't come to my mouth. I stared at his hand still as my back relaxed a bit. He took his hand back and grabbed his back of cigarettes out of his pants. 

He put one between his teeth and lit it. I stared at him and he gave a small smirk. He took out his smoke and he handed me the already lit smoke and without a second thought I breathed it in and blew it out. What was I doing???? I never done something like this. This could kill me. This could kill my reputation. I took another breath into it and gave it to Liam he already had a new one in his mouth. 

Liam came closer to me and whispered "Good girl...gone bad for a night?" I just stared at Liam and he smiled he moved his hair out of his face and he did something unexpected he leaned in grabbed my face in both hands and kissed me. My first reaction was to kiss back so I did.. First smoking then kissing a boy my best friend vetoed. What was wrong with me? Liam laid back and I hovered over him. I could not have sex on the first date. I stared at his brown eyes and he got up taking my hand helping me get up. How could he at one moment become a boy that has a intention to have sex with me and the next moment being the sweetest thing.I looked at him as I got up and he pushed me against the tree kissing me once again. 

"You remind me of her...." Liam said after he separated our kiss and looked into my eyes. Her? I looked at Liam with a questionable face. He sighed and sat down. Is he really going to tell me who her is tonight? I stared at Liam and tears filled his eye s. I've only known him for maybe a week and he is going to tell me about someone. He got up and looked at me again.

"I'm sorry Alex." he said and I decided to look at him differently. We needed more alcohol here. I had no intention to hear a sob story on my first date with Liam. I looked at him and he grabbed two beers out of the thing.

"I had the same idea...." I said softly. He smiled and we both sat down having a few beers.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning in a unfamiliar room but a familiar smell. It was the smell of Liam. I stared at the ceiling fan and I saw my shirt and pants on the floor. My eyes widened and I got out of the bed. I was in basketball shorts and a really long shirt. Liam shook out water from his hair then looked at me with a small smile.   
"That wasn't necessary Liam...." I said as I tossed the ice pack back into the freezer. I was acting like his mother. I suddenly couldn't move neither could both of my hands. I turned my head slightly and Liam had me pinned against the freezer holding both of my wrists. I looked away and I could feel Liam's eyes stabbing into me. 

"Don't tell me what's necessary Alex..." Liam said darkly into my ear. I moved so I could stop being pinned against the freezer but I didn't move. I turned my body around where Liam was pressing both of my wrists against the freezer behind my back, and being close enough to my body I can feel the outline of his thing. Liam stared into my eyes, as it was going to hurt me or something. I flinched when he went to my neck and started sucking on it slowly. I heard a laugh escape his lips, as he forced me to tilt my head and he kept lightly sucking on my neck. God it felt good but now wasn't the time. A few more minutes of that he un pinned my all ready bruising wrists and went up to his room. I moved my hand to my neck to the part he sucked on. It was warm. I looked at Liam come back downstairs and he grabbed my hand, while in the other hand he had a duffel bag.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're staying here. I can't trust Zayn, or Louis knowing where you are." Liam said once he pulled up to a house. I tilted my head slightly. 

"I have to go to work in an hour...."

"I'll drive you there... I just don't want you to be leaving Niall and Harry's house without Niall, Harry or me by your side." 

"Liam... please take me to work." 

"You have to meet Niall and Harry first." Liam said and got out of the car grabbing the duffel bag. I moved slowly behind Liam as he lightly knocked on the wooden blue door. A boy with curly hair opened the door smiling at Liam.

"Please come in Liam. Bring your friend too." the curly haired boy said smiling. I looked at the curly haired boy for a moment before entering his flat. 

"Niall! We have guests." Harry yelled and a blonde haired boy ran down the stairs. I looked at both of them they looked happy. 

"Harry, Niall I need you both to keep my friend Alex safe here for a few days. I haven't paid Zayn or Louis back and they will go after anything." 

"Yes sir." the curly haired boy said as he took the bag from Liam. Niall sat on the sofa next and patted down next to him, Liam put his large hands on my back, telling me it was okay. 

"So your Harry?" I questioned the blonde haired boy. The blonde laughed and shook his head. 

"I'm Niall Horan. I'm like Liam's younger brother. Making sure he stays out of trouble and those kind of things." Liam sat in a small chair next to the sofa and looked at both of us. He gave a small smile to me. 

"Liam what have you got yourself into? Your making your friend stay here. You fucked up that bad? How much do you owe How long does your friend need to stay here?" 

" I owe twenty thousand in two days. I know I fucked up Harry. Just keep my friend safe, keep her out of danger. Make sure Zayn nor Louis come here also. I swear if Alex gets hurt I'm going to fuck you up." Liam said looking at me, with a smirk. I looked away and looked at the time. 

"Umm... Liam. Can I go to work please?" I said knowing I'm going to be late. Liam stood up from his chair and helped me up. 

"Boys, Alex will be back in about four hours. Just to tell you." I looked at all the boys and a small smile pulled on my lips. I went to Liam's car as Liam started the engine. I laid my head on the window to look at it as Liam started passing the unfamiliar place. About fifteen minutes later Liam pulled up to my work and he looked at me and ran his hands over mine and kissed me. My eyes widened then I smiled, I got out of the car and walked into work. Liam parked his car and came in after me. He looked around at all the books. 

"Liam what are you still doing here?" 

"I can't take any risks."


	7. Chapter 7

I ignored Liam while she was working and shelved the new books, and the donated ones. Liam was sitting on top of the counter and my boss came in.   
"Miss. Alex. I came for a surprise inspection. Where is Mr. Chasity?" 

"Chasity is off for the day sir." I said making sure everything was in right order. Liam looked at me with a slight smirk. That meant no good. I looked back at the boss. He nodded.   
"So it s only you in work. With your boyfriend." 

"He's not my boyfriend... sir." I stated and he looked at me. 

"Oh.... hmm everything seems in right order." Liam hopped off the counter and went in the back room. I lost sight of him and Levi came in looking for Finn. 

"Good thing. Is that all you needed sir?" I questioned looking at Levi and his eyes widened. The boss shook his head then left. 

"Where's Finn? And how can he not be your boyfriend! He's been kissing you and you've known him since Harrington's party. I still veto him though." Levi didn't notice Liam coming from the back room and Liam stopped and sat in a chair and waited for more to be said about him. 

"Your poor baby boy is 'sick' and why do you veto him Levi?" I questioned as I began to ignore the presence of Liam and walked right past him to grab a book. 

"He has that bad boy feeling. I heard you smoked when you went out with him and got drunk. He's a bad influence on you, Alex. Your suppose to be a good girl. Not some girl that changes for some douche that comes around and thinks he can changed my best friend." 

" Hey! He's not a douche. I tried the smoke it felt good, it was a one time thing Levi. He's not changing me." I said and I saw Liam stand up from his chair and go behind Levi. He towered over him by like two feet. Levi was staring in my direction so he couldn't notice Liam towering him. Levi spun on his heal once he heard the door open and ran into Liam. 

"Hi." Liam said to Levi. Levi's eye's widened then made a step back. 

"Please don't take anything I said to you offensively! I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me." Levi cowered in fear. I smiled slightly and let Liam tease Levi. It was fun to watch.


End file.
